Generations
by enchantment1972
Summary: A father's long ago promise and a mother's blessing from the past make Cam one very confused Samurai. It will take a visit from his grandfather and a long-held secret to put his world right again. Set between Samurai's Journey Part III and Scent of a Ranger.


**Author's Note:** I always wondered why Miko was so insistent that Cam not become a Ninja since she was a Samurai and had attended the Academy and then this idea came to me. Also, as much as Cam wanted to be a Ranger, I'm sure that he'd still have some residual doubts over disappointing his mom. I also had the best fun looking up Japanese candy, it was fascinating learning how so many of the candies have their own history.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to the Power Rangers or Super Sentai series.

 _Dear Kanoi and Cameron,_

 _I am taking a vacation and have decided that this year, it will take place in Blue Bay Harbor. Please ready a room for me, preferably with central air, heating and cable. There will be plenty of Rabbit in the Moon Higashi in it for you, I can assure you. I will see you on June 10_ _th_ _and please remember to have a meal ready for this weary traveler. One that is befitting a Samurai, not a Ninja._

 _All my love,_

 _Kagura Asuka_

Cam shook his head bemusedly at his grandfather's formality as well as his odd sense of humor. As a Samurai, Cam's grandfather never tired of teasing his dad about being a Ninja. He was just lucky that his dad had such a great sense of humor, unlike some others he could mention. One too many jabs at being a Ninja had Sensei Omino bringing down enough lightning to shut down Ninja Ops for a week. The ensuing argument between his dad and grandfather had lasted much longer and the last thing he wanted to do was play peacemaker again. _Note to self: do not invite the Thunder brothers to dinner this week._

Cam places the letter alongside him on the floor to return to work on the computer components scattered around him and all too soon, he is so immersed in his task that the arrival of his grandfather is lost to him.

"Welcome, Asuka!" greets Sensei happily as the elderly man makes his way into Ninja Ops. "We've been looking forward to your visit."

"It's good to be back. A year away from my boys is too long but my brother has been unwell, and he needed me," he replies with a soft smile.

"How is Taiki?" asks Sensei.

"Much, much better, thank you. In fact, it was Taiki who insisted that I come here at once. When we received your phone call that Cameron had recovered our family legacy, he was adamant that I come here as soon as possible to hear the entire story of the amulet's rediscovery. As you know, it has been lost to our family for decades." He places his luggage beside him on the floor. "Taiki was so sure that Miko had simply lost it during her time at the Academy but I always knew that she was telling the truth. She said that the amulet had found its proper owner," he glances briefly over at Cam, "and she was right."

Sensei nods slightly as he gazes sadly at his son. "I am hoping that you can convince him of that."

"I'm glad that you called me, Kanoi." Asuka observes his grandson take hold of his laptop to upload some programs. "The boy is still struggling with his conscience?"

Sensei's mouth turns down into a grimace. "Unfortunately, yes. Despite my reassurances, Cameron still fears that his decision to become the Green Ranger is not what Miko would have wanted for him. I'm afraid that I have too deeply ingrained the idea that the promise I made to his mother must be kept above all else. He grieves over the possibility of dishonoring his mother and thus is in great pain. But now, after what you have told me…," he trails off as a look of suffering crosses Sensei's face. "I have done everything that I can as a father and that is why I need your assistance. You knew Miko her entire life. If anyone can erase Cam's doubts as to her feelings for him, it would be you."

Asuka grins broadly. "Do not trouble yourself any longer, Kanoi. I assure you that I will fix everything." He turns to face Cam and announces, "Cameron, come and give an old man a hug, Grandpa's here!"

The two men await a response from Cam that never comes as his focus remains on his programming. Sensei turns apologetically to his father-in-law. "You'll have to forgive him, Asuka. You know how entranced Cam is with his sciences."

"I see," he replies with a nod of his head and a questioning arch of his eyebrow. "Still no women, then?"

Sensei shakes his head and releases a small laugh. "Not yet. Alas, I believe that between the two, he finds that science is the far safer path."

Asuka emits a sigh of acceptance. "He's definitely your son." Smiling broadly, he strides over to Cam and loudly calls out, "Hello, Panda!" while pulling a bag of the same name out of his pocket and shaking the biscuit treat in the air. "Who wants some Apollo candy?" he asks holding out more offerings before abruptly slipping on several pieces of the circuitry strewn about the floor.

Cam rapidly becomes aware of his grandfather's presence when his cane falls into his view as it lands sharply on the floor as Asuka attempts to regain his balance. Scrambling to his feet, he helps his grandfather to fully right himself. "Sorry, Grandpa, I've been working on a few projects. Are you okay?"

Sensei doesn't even break stride as he hops over some modules with a smirk and remarks, "A Ninja would have avoided that."

Grimacing at being caught in such an embarrassing situation, Asuka deftly flips his cane into the air and catches it by the middle to rap Cam on the head with the handle. "Ow!" complains Cam while rubbing the top of his head. "What was that for?"

"For making an old Samurai look bad!" he reprimands gruffly as he jerks his head in Sensei's direction. Though despite his irritation, his frown swiftly morphs into a huge grin and he places his hand on the back of Cam's neck to tug him forward to kiss his forehead. "All better now, Panda?" Cam nods his assent. "Good, now be a good boy and clean up your mess."

Cam sighs resignedly at his grandfather's inability to see him as anything other than a child. He places his laptop by the main console before putting all the electronic bits back in the box that he had brought out earlier. "It's really good to see you, Grandpa." Cam chuckles at the reply of, "Of course it is!" Once he's finished tidying up, he heads over to join his father and grandfather at the table. "How is Uncle Taiki?"

"He is well, thank you, and will appreciate your asking after him. However, my immediate concern is for the two of you. I have missed the two of you greatly and would like to take this time with you now to catch up with your lives." He eyes them critically. "How are you both doing?"

Sensei merely nods with an expression of contentment while Cam answers for them both. "We're fine, Grandpa. There's no need to worry about us."

Asuka gives a few quick nods of acceptance and slides a bag of Hi-Chews over to Cam. "Good, good, and how are your studies?"

This time, Sensei is the one to respond with a slight puffing of his chest from parental pride. "He is doing excellent. Cam practically runs Ninja Ops by himself."

Looking quite pleased with his grandson's success, he pulls out the wax paper bag that he is carrying in his pocket and drops a few Amanatto into Cam's waiting hands. "Have there been any lady friends yet?" His gaze slides to the side to include Sensei in his inquiry. "For either of you?"

Sensei's reply is gently spoken and most reverent. "There will never be another woman for me, only my Miko."

Asuka rests two of his fingers on his son-in-law's tiny shoulders in a comforting gesture. "I understand completely, Kanoi. Even after all these years, there is only my beloved Nanami who holds my heart."

Sensei places his paw over Asuka's fingers. "Thank you for your concern. I also appreciate that you didn't suggest a potential match at a pet shop."

"It was hard," he confesses with a defeated sigh, "I passed one on the way here. I had to bite my tongue, so I wouldn't ruin the moment."

"I know," consoles Sensei with a pat of his hand. "I can smell the blood."

Asuka then looks inquiringly over at Cam who shakes his head in denial. "Not yet, Grandpa. I'm biding my time."

"For what? The first Samurai Seniors Singles Dance?" He straightens his shoulders to affect an almost regal bearing. "When I was your age, I had to beat the women back with a fighting staff!"

"Only because of how they reacted to your cheesy pick-up lines," remarks Sensei with an amused twitch of his whiskers. When Asuka's eyes bulge, Sensei hurriedly holds up his paws to prevent any potential protestations and adds, "Remember, both Miko and Nanami have told me all your old stories."

"At least I have old stories!" he huffs indignantly while Cam laughs freely, just happy to be with the two men he loves most in the world. They raised him, they taught him, they gave him unconditional love and they have never failed to make him smile. Asuka turns back to Cam. "Your father thinks he's so funny but thankfully, you take after my side of the family. Your mother had quite the sense of humor. Why, I remember when…"

 _********Flashback********_

 _Miko and her father share a commiserating look as they hear Kanoi's footsteps speeding towards Ninja Ops and know they are soon to receive one of his lectures. Entering the hidden lair, Kanoi scans the immediate area to find his wife and father-in-law gently separating baby Cam from a scroll that bears script with a fading glow. "Is that the Scroll of Time?" he demands alarmingly._

 _Asuka calmly steps back when Cam reaches for the scroll again. "It could be…" he trails off while he lifts his grandson up and down over his head. "Why? Did the Sensei sense something wrong?"_

 _Kanoi's suspicious gaze travels over to Miko who is busy putting away a cluster of scrolls that had been flung all over the room. "I thought I felt a shift in time, as if it stopped and then restarted." Miko's only reply in an uncomfortable smile. "I knew it! What happened?"_

" _Cam found his way into the cabinet that contains the Scroll of Time," she offers sheepishly. "You know how it is, you turn your back for just one moment and he pulls something down or makes a mess or…," she trails off at a loss._

 _Her father comes to her aid and poses, "Or reorders the continuum of time and space."_

 _Frustrated beyond measure at his father-in-law's blasé' attitude towards all serious matters, Kanoi swivels around and growls, "That's not funny, Asuka!"_

 _The older man shrugs his shoulders and cuddles his grandson closer to his side. "Eh, it's a little funny."_

 _Exasperated, Kanoi turns back to Miko with a weary expression. "How long was I out?"_

 _Miko sorts through the various scrolls on the table before teasing, "That depends…who do you still think is President?"_

 _********End Flashback********_

Sensei and Asuka both wear matching smiles of remembrance as they slowly return to the present. "Yes," comments Sensei lovingly, "Miko was definitely her father's daughter."

"Indeed, she was," agrees Asuka with a laugh, "and she could drive your father crazy! I loved that about her." He pulls out a small wax bag of Konpeito from the inside of his coat pocket and passes it over to Cam with a small wink. "Here, a growing boy needs to eat. Have a snack."

"That's enough, Asuka!" admonishes Sensei when he pulls out another bag, this one full of Ramune candy. "I don't want Cam to spoil his appetite for dinner. Speaking of which…," he hurriedly grabs the bag and launches himself into the air and performs a series of acrobatics before finally landing on the luggage case and tipping it onto the skateboard that Shane left behind. One final flip and he is rolling his way into the hallway and calling out behind him, "I'll go check on dinner while you two catch up!"

Asuka watches his son-in-law ride off down the hall in fascination. "Someday, before he changes back, I'm going to have to put him on YouTube." He turns to Cam and slides a box of Pocky sticks into the pocket of his sweatshirt. "I'll bake us some Wagashi tomorrow and I'll make a little more than usual. You know how your father's sweet tooth is," he insists with a roll of his eyes while pulling out a box Rakugan from his inner coat pocket.

Cam laughs outright. "I could never figure out how you always had so much candy in your pockets! I used to think that you were either secretly the Easter Bunny or a Time Lord."

"Ha! Nobody is more preferable than Grandpa! Eh, Panda?" he inquires with a smug grin while placing his hand on Cam's shoulder and giving him a comforting squeeze. "Now, why don't you tell Grandpa what's wrong? Why am I here?"

Cam's mouth tightens, and he pulls slightly away from his grandfather. "So, Dad did call you here to talk to me. "He gives the older man an accusing glance. "I did wonder."

"Well, wonder no more," asserts Grandpa as he smiles broadly. "Grandpa is here to save the day!" His smile quickly lessens when he sees that Cam is holding onto his irritability. "Cameron, when my boys are hurting, I will always come to your aid." He reaches out and grasps Cam's hand. "Especially, when it involves your mother."

Cam sighs in part relief, part resignation. Rightly assuming his grandfather knows everything, he begins to unburden his heart. "I know that Mom pretty much gave me her blessing in the past to use the Samurai amulet and Dad said that she would be proud of me, but how can I be sure? The only memories that I even have of her are from my trip back to the past. Now that I know her, that I've seen who she really is as a person and not just from other people's stories…I don't want to disappoint her." He turns a hopeless gaze to his grandfather and anguishes, "Even now. What do I do, Grandpa?"

"Oh, Panda," he notes sadly while tightening his grip on Cam's hand, "old secrets cast long shadows and I'm afraid that this particular one has finally fallen over you."

Cam stares back at his grandfather in confusion. "What are you talking about, Grandpa? What secret?"

"The secret of your father's promise to your mother. The only reason that your mother made your father swear to not teach you the way of the Ninja is because she knew that you were destined to become a Samurai. She remembered your time at the Wind Ninja Academy even when Kanoi did not."

Cam rears back in shock. "What? How is that even possible?"

The old man shifts into a more comfortable position, clasping his hands together as he begins his explanation. "Kanoi's Sensei recognized the Scroll of Time when its power returned you home. Knowing that knowledge of the future is often dangerous, he chose to employ a few enchantments that he had learned over the years to make the students at the school forget your visit."

"Okay," acknowledges Cam, "that explains why Dad doesn't remember me being there, but why not Mom?"

Asuka shakes his head while indicating Cam's amulet. "Your mother was not excluded from the spell, but she was protected by a far greater power. The connection between a Samurai and their child, especially at the moment of passing on the amulet's power, can never be broken or forgotten. When you were able to summon the power of the amulet, even unknowingly while battling Lothor, your mother realized that however improbable that you were her son." A warm smile spreads across his features and his eyes suddenly carry a slight twinkle. "That is how she knew you were to become a Samurai! It is also how she knew to name you Cameron which she said she found quite convenient." Asuka lifts his hands to indicate the end of his explanation. "So you see, Cameron, your mother not only knew your destiny as a Samurai but she also saw a glimpse of the boy - " he instantly halts his words as he looks at his grandson with a sudden realization dawning in his eyes. "No…at the **man** that you would one day become. I can assure you, my grandson, that the choices that you have made in your life to create the young man that she met gave her nothing but pride."

The expression of gratitude that Cam bears nearly breaks Asuka's heart. "Thank you, Grandpa. Everything that you just said," he takes a moment to clear his throat to compose himself, "it means everything to me."

"Oh, Panda, how I wish that you had the memories of your mother that I do. She was one of the most amazing women that I have ever been blessed with to have in my life. Miko was kind, generous, strong of heart, quick of mind and full of courage!" His eyes shut painfully tight as he remembers her illness and whispers, "Even in the moments that held the greatest despair." His mood brightens as he opens his eyes to behold Cam. "I see her in you and both you and your mother have made me very, very proud." He stops speaking as he catches sound of the barest shuffling noise and promptly begins speaking in a much louder voice. "Sadly, Miko's only fault was her choice in men!"

"I heard that!" informs Sensei from his hiding spot in the hall doorway leading to the kitchen.

"You were meant to!" assures Asuka as he chuckles heartily before leaning close to Cam to share, "I truly love your father, he's so easy to provoke!"

Sensei appears to be chewing as he approaches them. "Dinner is ready," he announces in a muffled tone before swallowing harshly. "Cam, if you could please set the table?"

Asuka, narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Kanoi, have you been eating the candy in my luggage?"

Abruptly tensing up and avoiding his father-in-law's gaze, Sensei roughly smoothes down his robe and answers, "No, of course not!"

Asuka kneels to face his son-in-law and takes a long sniff. "You smell like Kinoko No Yama," he notes accusingly.

Cam stares down at his father disapprovingly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Are you forgetting what the doctor said at your last physical? Too many sweets aren't good for you."

Sensei does a quick flip onto the center of the table and gestures towards his guinea pig form. "And this is?"

"Not bad, Kanoi," compliments Asuka. "Although, you've always been very flexible. However, as you remember my Miko showing you that when it comes to fighting, Samurais are much better warriors."

Still a sore point from all those years ago, Sensei glares at Asuka and replies stiffly, "I prefer to disagree."

"Really?" he quizzes in mock surprise. "Well, I notice that a Ninja's son, the _**Sensei's**_ son no less, became a Samurai and not a Ninja."

Sensei looks back at him with a gaze akin to pity. "That's only because we ran out of morphers."

"I see. And what is to be the boy's future once you defeat Lothor? Is he to follow in your footsteps in the running of the school?" he inquires as he returns to his full height and takes up an intimidating stance.

Sensei returns Asuka's determined gaze with one of his own, brooking no argument. "That will be up to Cam but there is no shame in becoming an Academy teacher or a Sensei." He notices Cam's obvious reluctance in continuing this line of discussion and Sensei directly assumes a look of contrition. "But again, that is his decision."

"Ninjas!" exclaims Asuka in sheer exasperation. "They always have to be taught things by _so many_ different people."

His features contorting in affront, Sensei swiftly points out, "Samurais must learn their art as well."

"Yes, but our skills are passed down on a one to one basis, from parent to child. It is only Ninjas who would require an _entire_ school to learn _anything_ of value."

Sensei's paw comes up to rub the bridge of his nose to ease his increasing headache. "As good as it is to see you again, Asuka, how long must you stay?"

Asuka's smile is most congenial as he replies, "I was actually thinking about that on the way here. Since the skills of the Samurai are passed down from Samurai family members, I was thinking…"

"What?" cries Sensei in a panic. "No, no, no, Asuka! I think that we should rethink this!"

Oblivious to Sensei's furious hopping attempts to draw his attention, he casually strolls around the room as he makes his assessments. "Of course, we'll have to make several changes in order to make this into a proper dojo."

Groaning inwardly at their impending argument, Cam sets off for the kitchen to collect the dishes and cutlery. Upon entering the kitchen, he slowly gathers what he needs and allows himself a few moments to reflect on his mother. He was so young when she died, he had never had any memories of her _. But now, thanks to this,_ he clutches his Samurai amulet close to him, _the memories I have are ones that I will cherish forever._

And as he listens to his father and grandfather continue with their friendly bickering, he relishes in the feeling of being surrounded by all his family and knows that in that moment, nothing more could fulfill him. Except maybe some more of his favorite, Hello, Panda. _That is, if Grandpa and Dad haven't eaten it all._

 **The End**


End file.
